Accessories are often used in conjunction with patient support apparatuses in hospitals and other medical care facilities. Such accessories can include defibrillator trays, bed extensions for accommodating taller patients, food trays, IV poles, operator handles for facilitating transport, egress handles for assisting patients out of bed, foley bag holders, calf supports, foot supports, etc. In some cases, these accessories are manually movable between stowed positions with respect to the patient support apparatus and use positions. In the stowed position, the accessory is stored for later use. In the use position, the accessory is ready to be used by the patient or caregiver.
Telescoping mechanisms are sometimes employed to extend an accessory from the stowed position into the use position. Typical telescoping mechanisms comprise a locking device that locks a telescoping member in an extended position relative to a base support. A separate release device is actuated by the patient or caregiver to unlock the locking device and release the telescoping member so that the telescoping member can be collapsed in order to move the accessory back to the stowed position. In order to actuate the release device, the patient or caregiver normally holds the accessory or the telescoping member with one hand, while engaging the release device with the other hand.